The Revenge
by samcam5
Summary: A normal Day in Elmore but Gumball has another thing coming to him only he knows what will happen and how he will get out of this mess OC being Lexy i probably shouldve seen this coming to a new fankid derp also I will be attempting to recover the other document and create an alt ending ONE LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

My first original FanFic please rate and review

Chapter 1: The Arrest.

A normal day in the small town of Elmore for the Wattersons, but for Gumball his life is about to change more than he could imagine. No one knew what was about to happen to Gumball but himself. Later that day in fourth period Gumball was in Miss Simian's math class when a couple of guys in police uniforms, one of them being Doughnut Sheriff, and Gumball knew what was about to happen. Then the Doughnut says" Gumball Watterson, you are under arrest for multiple counts of attempted hacking and Fraud." The officers than cuff Gumball and haul him off to the car. Soon after all of the class was wondering what happened and some of them had their jaws to the floor because of this event. Gumball was silent as the officers drove him off to the Police station Gumball was thinking if he would see Darwin or his family ever again but mostly was thinking about his love life his love for Carrie. Gumball then arrives at the police station when he is pulled into an office and the officer has his back turned and then Officer B. turns and starts to say "Well, well, well look at this predica... GUMBALL IS THAT YOU ughh what mess did you get intothis time.

who is this officer that starts talking to Gumball, was he really the one responsible for these hacker attacks, and most of all will Gumball admit his feelings for Carrie and does she feel the same. Find out next chapter.

please like and leave a review if you want to see a character brought in to this series please PM me with the name

Disclaimer: does not own any of TAWoG characters

Lexy Watterson belongs To Lexboss.


	2. Chapter 2 The reaction

hey all Im back for the second chapter of the story The Reaction

here it is

"Well, well, well look at this predica... Gumball IS THAT YOU ughhh what kind of mess did you get into this time." says a very annoyed Principal Brown. "Well it seems Im being brought in because of fraud and hacking, and I haven't found a way to find to prove i was framed." Gumball says looking very calm and collected Principal Brown or should i say commisioner Brown(Brown will be C. Brown for now). " So Gumball are you wondering why i am here, well i will tell you."

FLASHBACK:

It's Browns first year as a Principal but that was his backup job he is truly a commisioner for the EPD (Elmore Police Department). Brown only joined the Elmore School Systems so he could look for crime inside the schools, after all the commotion in one event, a murder in the school who's name was Joe (doesn't exist) Brown retired after the incident.

Flashback ends

Brown then says to Gumball "look you have two weeks to prove you are innocent because i for one believe you frankly because you don't even know how to use a computer. so I'll tell you what Im going to take you home sound good." Gumball says "Okay that will work. Thank you C. Brown."

When Gumball gets home he explains everything to his parents Darwin and Lexy, Gumball's twin sister who is a pink feline with a dark blue shirt and a black tee, They all give him a hug. Gumball then asks "Where's Anais?" Nicole and Richard reply at the same time "She's out to solve Global Warming." Gumball then says "Child Prodigy I'm telling you." Darwin thens pops in and says " What are you going to do with the time you have." Gumball replys with" I have two weeks so I best make the most out of it maybe work myself up to asking out Carrie." Lexy says" Thats great Gumball."

"But for now i should proceed with my daily life." says Gumball. The whole family gets in for a group hug. afterwards Gumball heads upstairs to make a call.

Who is this call to, will Gumball find the person who framed him we will find out as the story progresses

Please rate and comment and like

Disclaimer: All TAWoG charcters are not mine to own

Lexy belongs to Lexboss

Joe is my creation


	3. Chapter 3 the call

so here is the third chapter of the story The Call

After the feel good hug with the family Gumball goes upstairs to make a call o one knows who its for although Lexy assumes its for Carrie. Well Lexy was wrong Gumball was calling Anais to tell her about what is happening and what he should do.

Gumball then pulls out his Skype to call Anais. Anais picks up the call and says to Gumball" Gumball how have you been, It's been so long. "Gumball looks at the screen and says "Not so well. I've been framed for hacking and Fraud and i called to ask about what i should do about it to clear my name." Anais replies with "Well first of all you know you cant use the internet so you should bring that up and use your stupidity as a factor as well. do something dumb, 6that you made up." Gumball says" Thanks sis that was a great help i will talk to you later." Anais says "No problem Gumball bye."

Gumball then walks down stairs feeling more and more relaxed he plops down on the couch and starts playing games thinking of what he should do next but for now i think i should just go on with school tomorrow. Gumball later falls asleep on the couch.

Gumballs dream;

Gumball "No I JUST NEED MORE TIME TO FIND EVIDENCE." prosecutor " NO YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH TIME AS IT IS." Gumball "NO I WONT GO YOU CANT TAKE ME (irl: n...no... don't ta..take me..). Officer doughnut says "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME YOUR TIME IS UP." Gumball "LET GO OF ME BITCH." The sheriff then drags Gumball away as his family is crying.

End Dream

Gumball wakes up in the morning with a loud scream "AGHHHHHHHHH." Nicole and Richard go downstairs and ask Gumball if everything is alright Gumballs replies wit "Just a bad dream sorry i woke you anyways i had best be getting ready for school."

When Gumball arrives at school that day everyone stares at Gumball basically saying oh man i wonder if everything is all right with him and his family. soon Carrie walks up to Gumball and asks if everything is all right. Gumball says "Yeah." as they walk to class.

Oh Carrie is looking out for Gumball will he make his move if he does what would Carrie say and what will happen fid out next time.

Disclaimer: do not own any TAWoG charecters

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	4. Chapter 4 The Answer

here is the fourth chapter it might not be as long as the others but its important

Gumball and Carrie are walking to class together and Penny starts to get jealous but Penny also knows why and so does Gumball.

Flashback:

Gumball and Penny are out on a date at the movies watching Tron: Legacy and Penny starts to look at Gumball thinking if this relationship is for the best. Gumball is thinking the same thing, so after the movie Gumball takes Penny to his house and says "I don't think this relationship will work anymore." Penny agrees with Gumball saying "I think we should break up." Gumball nods and then send Penny home.

Flashback ends

Gumball and Carrie are talking about what's happening with the police and what he should do. Then Gumball says nervously (off topic) "do you want to go on a date with me?" Carrie then replies with a very loud and noticeable "YES, YES I DO!" Gumball was shocked that she actually said yes. Gumball then says "I will see you at 7:00."

After school that day Gumball and Carrie were getting ready for the date and then Lexy comes in asking Gumball what is going on. "I'm getting ready for a date with Carrie." Gumball said Joyously. Lexy congratulated Gumball on his accomplishment, and offered Gumball some helpful tips with what he should do on this date. "Gumball I think you are ready." Lexy says. Thanks Sis." says Gumball. Now Gumball is walking over to Carrie's house to take her out. Gumball knocks on the door and Carries father Mr. Booergard (not sure if that's the right spelling or not correct me if Im wrong) tells Gumball to come in and that Carrie is almost ready. Carrie walks down the stairs and Gumball's jaw dropped at her beauty. She was in a red dress, with a red purse that matched her dress completely. Carrie asks Gumball if he is ready to go and Gumball nods. Then the two walk out the door with Carries mother saying "Our child has grown so much." Thats exactly what Nicole and Richard said when Gumball left.

Will the date go as planned, what are they going to do could this have been a mistake. find out next time

Disclaimer: i do not own any TAWoG charecters

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

hey all this is the 5th chapter of the story The Date time for an adventure

Gumball and Carrie are walking out the door discussing where they should go and what they should do. Gumball then suggest if they should see a movie "We should see the Silent Hill movie." (I do not own rights nor sure if it exists lol) Carrie agrees with that so they head off to the theater. (mind you that in this its PG-13) As Gumball buys the tickets for the movie he notices Jamie and Tina there and tells Carrie to keep her head down as they walk away un noticed. Then Carrie and Gumball sit down in the theater as the trailers start to play. Then a trailer for The Hobbkins (parody of Hobbit) starts playing and Gumball says "Thats my favorite book series, and it will become a movie Awesome." Carrie chuckles a little at the sight of her new boyfriend. The movie then starts playing and they watched it full of contempt.

One movie later

Gumball says to Carrie "It's getting late I think we should go home for the night." Carrie sighs and says "Yeah, I guess."

"Look I know you want this to last longer but my mom has probably blown a fuse I mean it's a quarter till 11." Gumball says.

"So I will see you tomorrow. Right Gumball." "Yeah." Gumball says as he takes her home and waves goodbye to her.

Gumball then starts trudging on to his home awaiting the big lecture that was coming to him. But to his surprise it was not a lecture that came for him, but a big barrage of questions, i don't mean how did it go or what did you do, i mean like nuclear warfare times infinity with warheads that broke into smaller warheads amount of questions.

Gumball answers most of the questions but leaves out a few of them for everyone else to find the answers. Then afterwards they all give him a hug. Lexy pulls Gumball upstairs and then they talk about the date. "But onto more pressing matters, I think i have found a clur to who might have framed you." Lexy tells Gumball

What is the clue how will Lexy help Gumball and can this get any better for him. find out next time.

Disclaimer: i do not own any TAWoG characters

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	6. Chapter 6 The clue and visit

This is chapter 6 of my story: The clue and the visit

Lexy is telling Gumball that she found a clue to who might've framed him. "It was The Internet guy. He left a trace that led back to his house." Lexy tells Gumball. "Of course, how was I so blind it could've only been him, Because Anais is out stopping Global Warming, and Darwin is not smart enough to do it nor is anyone in Elmore." Gumball says while smacking his face. "Thanks Sis. We will go first thing in the morning." "Sounds good Gumball let's do it." Lexy says. Gumball then goes to sleep although Lexy is still in the room thinking about how he will get out of the mess and decides she should get some sleep too.

The two wake up the next morning because of the annoying "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" of the alarm clock. It is a Saturday morning as Gumball and Lexy get breakfast before they head out in the morning. After breakfast Gumball starts to tell Lexy why he broke up with Penny.

Flashback:

Gumball and Penny have been dating for a week now and Gumball is noticing that Penny is a bit of a control freak, always getting what she wants then one day she went too far by asking Gumball to do the thing with him. With the reply "NO WAY" Gumball walks away and tries to forget about what she just asked. He thought "I might have snapped, but I'm just not ready for it yet." This was as he is also texting Penny the same thing that he is thinking. Afterwards Penny texts back with "I agree, we moved in to quick, I'm sorry." Gumball and Penny say good night and then continue to date.

Flashback ends:

While Gumball and Lexy are walking over to the internet, much like his premier episode, he tried to stop them, but it didn't go so well since Gumball already knew what he would try to do. The internet tried to hack into the traffic light systems, the cameras, and all around powerful items. Gumball and Lexy soon arrive at the internet's house, and the mom again lets the two in. Then Gumball and Lexy confront the internet and ask "Why did you frame me/him." "What are you talking about?" says the newly developed internet. "Oh you know why we're here." "No I don't." says the internet. "YOU FRAMED ME!" yells Gumball. "OK, you got me. But it's not just me who is in on it." Says the internet in a demonic voice while looking at Gumball and Lexy. "THEN WHO IS THE OTHER PERSON!"Gumball yells. "I will tell you, but in the form of a riddle. In the day she teaches at a school, at night I plot out ways to seduce the principal and I keep a close eye on a specific someone." The internet tells Gumball. Gumball ponders of this for a second or two and tries to figure out who this may be.

Who is the other person that is in on it, could they be the only person find out next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any TAWoG characters

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	7. Chapter 7 the riddle and the time

This is chapter 7 of my story The Riddle and the punishment

Gumball and Lexy are trying to figure out who the Internet was referring to in the riddle. "Principal, Principal, PRINCIPAL!" Gumball thought. "Of course, it's Miss Simian, she is the only one who has a thing for Brown." Gumball said. "That may be but it almost seems to obvious." Lexy said. "That does seem likely, but we should keep looking into it before we make our final decision, it could affect the turn out of the events." Gumball says. Gumball and Lexy begin walking home discussing who else the riddle could be. They are two blocks from their house until Lexy realized something. "THE RIDDLE, IT HAS MORE THAN ONE DESCRIPTION IN IT." Lexy yells. "Of course, who else keeps a close eye on me?" Gumball asks. "It could be Bobert." Lexy says unsure of herself. "Yea but why would he want to frame me?" Gumball asks as they continue walking home. "PENNY!" Gumball and Lexy shout in complete sync. "Of course, she hates me now for moving on to Carrie, and she has tried numerous times to get me back." Gumball says. "So we have two people on the list but I am not sure if that is it." Lexy says. The two walk back home and as soon as they enter the door a surprise is there for them. Nicole and Richard look angrily at Gumball and Lexy. "Okay, what did we do?" Gumball asks confused. "..." A blank stare is being given to the two. Gumball looks at his watch to see the time but his watch is not moving. "Lexy can you check your phone to see the time, my watch is being crappy again. Gumball asks. Lexy pulls out her phone to see her digital clock is completely still not telling time at all. "It it's just frozen almost like time has completely halted." Lexy says. Gumball looks outside and sees no birds are moving yet stuck in the air. The two then hear a disembodied voice. "Time is running short young child." with the word time being emphasized. "What do you mean?" Gumball asks. "You will find out when all is in alignment, that is where you shall find the answer you seek to who has framed you."

What does this mean, will Gumball figure it out in time find out next time.

Disclaimer: i do not own any TAWoG characters

Lexy belongs to Lexboss

The Disembodied voice is my creation


	8. Chapter 8 The visit to Carries

This is my 8th chapter of the story The visit to Carrie

Gumball and Lexy decide to go over to Carries house to see if everything is all good at her place. Gumball and Lexy began walking over and start to notice something interesting that all the colors were turning to a black and white. "Huh, what's going on?" Gumball asks. "I don't know." Lexy said. "Let's keep going." Gumball says. The two continue walking on to Carrie's house and as soon as they get there they notice Carrie is up and moving. "Carrie, can you let us in?" Gumball asks. Carrie opens the door and asks "What's wrong?" Gumball replies with "What, you haven't noticed? Time has stopped." "I did notice that." Carrie says. "Well we want some help to fix this problem. Can you help us?" Gumball asks. "Of course Gumball." Carrie says "Oh thank you so much!" Gumball exclaims. Then the three head out to solve the problem. Than the moment they leave the disembodied voice reappears and says "One step closer to the answer that lies ahead."

I know this was a incredibly short chapter but this is what I had on my mind I will be posting a news chapter next about this story of why I am not going to be able to make as many chapters of late. anyways will Gumball, Lexy and Carrie find the answetr to this problem and save Gumball from prison find out as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own any TAWoG characters Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	9. INFORMATION

THIS CHAPTER IS OF UTMOST IMPORTNACE

As you are aware this series is not that popular which is why i will be releasing one chapter a day if you want to see a character brought into the series just PM me with the character i will accept OC thanks for your time 2 chapters will be released everyt day of the weekend I also have PEP BAND and School so that's the main reason I can only make on chapter a day


	10. Chapter 10 The Chase

This is chapter ten of the story The Next step.

Gumball, Lexy, and Carrie decide to walk around town to see what other affects have happened. As the trio near Penny's house they notice that somehow she was not affected by the time halt. "PENNY IS THAT YOU?! HOW ARE YOU MOVING?!" Gumball exclaims. She doesnt respond but instead runs away.

"Penny we just want to talk." Lexy yells out for Penny. "NO I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" Penny yells at a blood curtling level. "But what did we do Penny?" Gumball asks. "You started dating Carrie!" Penny exclaims. "That is why i was helping the internet frame you." Penny says while sobbing. "WHAT!?" Carrie, Gumball, and Lexy shout in unison. "After her!" Gumball says THE 13TH struggle starts playing (pull it up on youtube if you want)

The trio starts chasing after Penny. "You can run but you can't hide we will bring you in for this." Gumball says. Penny keeps running and says "You will not catch me not today not ever!" Lexy says "This is not the end i cant forgive you for this." Penny says "Well have fun in prison Gumball." "I would not count on it look in front of you." Gumball syas. Penny stops and saw a lake in front of her. "I'm sorry Penny." Carrie says as she knocks Penny out.

Music stops.

Penny wakes up tied to a chair. "wha what is happening?" She asks.\

What happened to penny where is she and why is she tied up boy the suspense in that. find out next time

Disclaimer: I do not own any TAWoG characters

Lexy Belongs to Lexboss

The Disembodied voice is my creation


	11. Chapter 11 the interrogation

welcome to chapter 11 the interrogation Sorry for not uploading yesterday super bowl parties and all

The last thing penny remembers was beating up the back of Carries fist.

"NOW FIRST OFF, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" A mysterious voice exclaims. Penny still being dazed and disoriented gave a small sound that indicated as a what's happening. "You are in the custody of the police." another voice says. "Wha what did I do?" Penny asks. "Do you really not remember? YOU FRAMED ME!" A voice, that turns out to be Gumball, exclaims. "Of course I did. May i please speak to Gumball in private?" Penny asks. The Doughnut sheriff nods and motions Carrie, Lexy, and the other officers out. "Now you can answer my Question. WHY THE HELL DID YOU FRAME ME?!" Gumball shouts in anger. Penny replies with "It was a simple act of jealousy." "What the hell does that mean?" Gumball asks calmly wanting a reason. "I regretted breaking up with you ever since that night. here is what happened afterwards."

Flashback:

Rain starts pouring down as Penny is running home realizing she made a bad decision breaking up with Gumball. She starts sobbing about two blocks away from her house. All of a sudden time around her stops and a Disembodied voice says to her "You made a bad decision and you want him back." "I know." Penny says still sobbing. "Then go and tell him how you feel tomorrow." The voice says. "I will." Penny says. The next day Penny arrives at school only to see that Gumball has asked out Carrie and she said yes. Penny grew to an extreme amount of jealousy that she wanted to get revenge. Time halts again and directs Penny to the library and to log into a computer. Penny does as the voice tells her. a message on the screen reads "You have grown jealous and you now seek revenge and you shall receive the revenge that you want." Time resumes afterwards.

Flashback ends

"That is how I got involved." Penny finishes her story. Gumball now knowing why she did it still wanted to know who else was involved "Was anyone else involved?" Gumball asks. "N..No." Penny says nervously. "Obviously some one else is involved in this. WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Gumball shouts. Penny replies with "The other person is..."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE OTHER PERSON. 

who is the other person what will Gumball do once he gets his answer and will this save him find out as the story progresses Sorry for not uploading yesterday BIG GAME and all.


	12. Chapter 11 pt 2 the other person

welcome to chapter 11pt2 The Other person play on the other promise from kh2 welp seeu soon. a very colorful chapter viewer discrestion is advised

Darwin"That person is..." "ME!" yells an overgrown fish with legs named Darwin. "Im speechless why the hell would you do this?" Gumball asks Darwin. "I dont know bro." Darwin responds. "DONT CALL ME BRO THOSE DAYS ARE OVER!" Gumball shouts with anger."I said i was sorry Gumball." Darwin says. "I dont give a shit, now tell me why you did this." Gumball says. "Okay okay, I didnt want you to leave us so i put you to a halt and thats why youre here now." Darwin responds. "Well look where that got you damn got nothing and lost your best friend and brother. Lets go Carrie and Lexy. Oh and Darwin you were never my brother you were just a pet that grew legs now goobye." Gumball and Carrie walk away hand in hand with Lexy joining them. "Bye Darwin." Lexy says joining Gumball and Carrie. Darwin is sobbing when he heard that he was only a pet. Gumball and Carrie and Lexy are walking to the watterson residence to tell Nicole and Richard what happened to them. The trio walk in and go upstairs to Nicole and Richard room. "Hey mom dad we have to tell you something." Gumball says. "Yes wha is it. Nicole says. "Well you know why Darwin has not been home lately right." Gumball says. "Well he has been over visiting Anais." Nicole says. "Well that was a lie he was actually part of the group that was framing me." Gumball says sadly. Nicole and Richard say in unison "WHAT?!" "I didnt expect that either." Gumball says "Well me and Lexy are going over to Carries place bye."

The Trio begins walking to Carrie house and talk about there normal life and who the last person involved is. "I am thinking Simian who else seduces the principal." Gumball says. "That is true." Carrie agrees. "It has to be." Lexy says. "So tommorow let us spy on Simian during school hours" Gumball says. "Agreed." Carrie and Lexy say.

Will they find out the third person and if they do what will they do find out next time.

Disclaimer: TAWoG charecters qrenot mine

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	13. Chapter 13 The Love part 1

I will have you know this is a filler episode a valentines day special thanks. this will be a two parter

Gumball and Lexy and Carrie are heading over to Carries house to get their minds off of the Darwin thing. "Hey Carrie i was thinking maybe we can catch a movie or something like that tonight?" Gumball asks nervously. "I would love to!" Carrie exclaims. The trio are heading back to Carries house so she can get ready. As soon as the three get back Carrie goes upstairs to get changed and Lexy pulls Gumball out to the side "Are you going to tell what happened between us?" Lexy asks nervously. "No that stays between us you got that." Gumball says sternly. "Phew I just don't want you to lose her." Lexy says. "Neither do I." Gumball says.

Carrie now comes down and Gumballs mouth drops. "Ca..Carrie you look beautiful." Says one astonished Gumball. Carrie giggles. She is wearing Black dress and a long black skirt, but not too long so that she trips :P. Gumball and Carrie walk away hand in hand, Lexy is wondering why she and Gumball did what they did and what would happen if Carrie finds out about it. Lexy then sees Gumball and Carrie off after they walk her home.

Gumball and Carrie are discussing what they should do and what movie to see. "Oh Oh how bout the Lego Movie?" Gumball asks. (I do not own the lego movie obvs). "Hecka yes I have wanted to it for so long." Carrie replies. They go in and buy their tickets but much to their surprise there was a huge line to get into theater 13 where there movie was screening. (basing it off what happened to me when I saw the movie.) "Well we could make the most of this wait." Carrie suggest and the two start to make out.

Will the date go as planned better or worse only TIME will tell.

Disclaimer I do not own TAWoG

Lexy belongs to Lexboss

if you want to see a character brought into the story pm me

if you wonder what happened to Lexy and Gumball read The twins: More than a brotherly and sisterly love.

thanks.


	14. Chapter 14 the love part 2

this is 2 episode 1 part 2 enjoy the love 2

Carrie and Gumball end their kiss when the line starts to move. They get into the theater but are surprised at how many center seats are open so they take the best one they find. Then the movie starts and the two are watching it hand in hand

One Movie later. (Fill in with what you want to happen)

The movie just finished Gumball and Carrie were discussing their favorite characters "I really liked Emit." Gumball says "He always seems positive." "I liked Wild Style." (Not going to mention her actual name watch the movie :P) Carrie says. "A very interesting persona."

"So want to go get something to eat?" Gumball asks. "Yes i do." Carrie replies. "Olive Garden?" Gumball suggests. "Yea lets go there." Carrie agrees. The two walk hand in hand down to the Olive Garden.

When the two get there they wait for there seats. as soon as they are seated Larry greets them and says "May I take your ord... oh hello Mr. Watterson." "Hello Larry." Gumball says. "How have you been lately?" "Well pretty good actually i just propesed to my wife." Larry says. "Really congratulations." Gumball says. "Thank you. So how may i serve you?" Larry asks. "I will have Sprite and Carrie here will have some water. If that is okay with you?" Gumball asks. "Yes i can have that." Carrie says.

"It will be right out." Larry says

One Date at Olive Garden later.

The two finish up their meal all together was 35 dollars and they give Larry a 20% tip. Gumball and Carrie are walking home when all of a sudden she feels a warm liquid hit her body and hears a thud on the ground. Someone then look out there window and yells "Honey, Call 911 now." This was Carries mother. Carrie looks over to where Gumball was supposed to be but looked at the ground. What she saw made her faint.

What happend to Gumball will he be alright all will be answered and more

next time.

Disclaimer i do nt own TAWoG characters.

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	15. Chapter 15 JUST AN UPDATE AND VOTE THING

GUMBALL X CARRIE STORY FOR ANOTHER KID YOU DECIDE

**SHOULD I INTRODUCE A NEW GUMBALL AND CARRIE FANKID OR LET IT BYEPASS PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENT SECTION**


	16. Chapter 16 The Love 3

Hey all this is the chapter that starts the creation of the GXC fankid please enjoy

Carrie is looking over at Gumball on the sidewalk blod isspilling out of his wound "FUCK IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Gumball exclaims. "Hold on Gumball help is on the way." Carrie says "Th..thanks Carrie." Gumball says as he slowly loses consciousness.

2 hours later

Gumball is in the hospital thedoctor is examining him to see what will happen to him. The doctor then comes out and Carrie asks if he will be ok. "Gumball is in a coma currently he should wake in a week." The doctor says.

Gumballs dream

This is a preminition dream. Gumball is just waking and sees Carrie in the hospital room to watch Gumball. Carrie sees that Gumball wakes and tells Gumball to come to her house once hes cleared to go.

Back to reality

"Sleep well Gummypuss." Carrie says as she walks off. she comes back to visit multiple times aswell as the restof the family even Tobias comes.

1 week later

Gumball is now waking up and Carrie is in the room and she notices him waking. "Hey Gumball how was your sleep." "Could have been better." Gumball says. "What was your dream about?" Carrie asks. "What is happening now actually." Gumball replies. "Well once you hav been cleared to go come to my house for a surprise i have for you." Carrie says. "What is It?" Gumball asks. "Lets just says it will be a new addition to the Watterson family."Carrie says. Gumball gets the picture of what Carrie wants and he nods.

3 hours later

Gumball is cleared to go home and like Carrie asks he goes to her house. Carrie welcomes him in and they go upstairs to Carries room. "Are you sure youre ready for this." Gumball asks. Carie nods. (you know what hapens next). Gumball and Carrie are panting as they finish. "I love you." Gumball says. Carrie says the same as fhey pass out next to each other.

Lexys pov

Lexy is watchin Miss Simian to see what she is planning "Once the plan is finished Gumball will never bother me again." Simian says

What is the plan are Gumball and Carrie going to take care of their new kid. find outnext time

Disclaimer: do not own TAWoG or charecters

Lexy is Lexboss creation


	17. Chapter 17 The return

Hey all just wanted to know if, you all that did not want a new GXC fankid, I should write up an alternate ending where it does not happen but anyways onto the chapter

Lexy is watching Ms. Simian "Once the plan is complete Gumball will never bother me again." "oh no I need to get home and tell Gumball." Lexy thought. Lexy escapes the building and races home at top speed to tell Gumball of what is happening. Gumball is also just starting to walk home thinking about what he has done with Carrie and what they will do with the kid. Just then Gumball recives a text from Carrie "Hey Gumball I just wanted to tell you that It worked." Gumball replies with a message that says "That's great." then he puts his phone away

Lexys area

Lexy just arrives at their house and is panting from the 3 mile run that she had just done "Whew that was a workout." she said while panting from exhaustion. She walks inside and sits on the couch and turns on the T.V. while waiting for Gumball to get home. in a few minutes she falls a sleep. 30 minutes later she is woken by the door slowly creaking open. A tired Gumball comes waltzing in the front door to the Wattersons house. "Gumball welcome home!" Lexy exclaims while tackling him into a kiss. Gumball returns the kiss. Gumball breaks the kiss to say that he got Carrie pregnant but she wanted it.

30 minutes earlier Gumballs area

Gumball is so nervous about facing his family in spite of what has happened so he decides to take a walk in the park. He is also getting hungry so he stops at a hot dog stand (Typical wouldn't you think). " I would like one of your specials." Gumball requests. "One Special coming up." says the hot dog stand guy. As Gumball is finishing his hot dog he realizes it is almost 10 p.m. and he starts making a mad dash home.

back to present

Lexy is happy for Gumball and says she hopes it will all be good. She than tells him that She found out that Ms. Simian is apart of the frame. "I quote once the plan is complete Gumball will never bother me again." Gumball was shocked to hear this he knew Simian didn't like him but not that much. "So what do you say we dig deeper into this tomorrow?" Lexy asks. Gumball nods in agreement.

Disclaimer: TAWoG characters are not mine

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	18. Chapter 18 The dream

Hey all this is the chapter that introduces the new GXC fankid enjoy

"But for now let's get some sleep." Lexy says.

"Okay." Then Gumball slowly drifts off to sleep dreaming about his future kid. Little did he know that it would be an incredibly accurate vision. Lexy on the other hand is unable to sleep so she decides to go downstairs and watch some Television. she stays downstairs for about two hours until Nicole walks down. "Hey Lex what you doing up so early?" "*Yawns* I couldn't sleep." "Fair enough." Nicole responds, shortly there after "How is Gumball doing with the Carrie and soon to be a father thing?" "Heh I don't know."

Gumballs pov in dream (17 years in the future)

"Good morning honey." says a familiar ghostly voice. "*Yawn* Hey Carrie you get the boy up yet?" an all grown up Gumball asks. "I will get to it." Carrie says with tiredness in her voice. "That wont be necessary." Says their 17 year old son Ienzo. "Ughh go get dressed boy." Gumball says "Okay." "Well you coming Gummy-Puss?" Carrie asks.

"You know I hate that name." "That's why I love calling you that." Carrie says. "Okay you win ill be down in a bit." "You better or no ice cream tonight." Carrie says. "Hey no ice cream depravations here!" Gumball exclaims. "IM READY!" Ienzo calls out in the distance. He is wearing his usual attire of a white t-shirt that has a fiery X in the middle that says X-Flames, his pants have flames at the bottom of them his teal hair covering his left eye messily and a few strands over his right eye, and the broken heart necklace he always wore he says it gives him his powers. "Well im off to school bye mom bye dad." Ienzo says as he is walking out the door. "Hey Ienzo I know you are still here." Gumball says. "Aww man what gave it away." as his clone dissipates at the door and he uncloaks. "You shouldn't sit on the couch next time your going to skip school." Gumball says. "Okay point taken." Ienzo says as he warps off to the bus. "Gumball...Gumball!... GUMBALL."

Gumball shoots awake thinking about the weird dream he just had. "Hey today is the day ready to go get the proof you are innocent of hacking?" Lexy asks.

"Y..Yea I think so, lets do it." Gumball says. The two say goodbye to everone and Gumball gives Darwin a hug "Great to have you back bro." Gumball says. "Dodj or Daar when you get home Gumball I made a new version of it no dangerous things now." Darwin asks. "Okay sounds great I will see you later." Gumball and Lexy set off to find the evidence that will keep Gumball with the Wattersons. Time stops once again "You have 3 days left Gumball The clocks ticking better get your GRADE A skills up."

Who does the voice mean and will they succed in time

Disclaimer: do not own TAWoG or characters

Lexy is Lexboss creation


	19. Chapter 19 The Search (IMPORTANT INFO)

This is season 3 episode 1 no there will not be a St. Patricks Day special The Search  
Last time

"You ready to go get the proof of your innocence Gumball?" Lexy asks

"Yea I think so." Gumball says cautiously.

"Alright let us go tell everyone of our impending departure." Lexy says

"Sounds good." Gumball replies

Lexy has gathered everyone up in the living room "Me and Gumball are going out to get his proof of innocence we will see you all later" Lexy says

"Okay, but be back by nine no later." Nicole says

The two start to walk out the door until Darwin stops Gumball and asks if he wants to play his revised version of Dodj or Daar.

"Sounds good buddy I cannot wait." Gumball says

Lexy and Gumball are walking out the door until time stops again. "Time is running short better get your GRADE A skills up." A voice says resembling the one they had heard earlier.

Current episode

"Grade A skills I think I know who to check."

"Simian?" Lexy asks

"Simian." Gumball agrees

"To the school that is almost guaranteed to be her current location." Lexy says

"Okay."

The duo first set out to Carrie's house to see how she is holding up with the whole pregnancy thing.

At Carrie's house

Knock, Knock, Knock Carrie's mother comes (Not sure whether to use Booregard or Kreuger here please post in comments as to which I should use) to the door. "Here for Carrie I presume. I shall go get her."

"Thank you Ma'am." Gumball says.

Carrie walks down the stairs and gives Gumball a great big kiss and then slaps him.

"God damn what the hell was that for?" Gumball asks while rubbing his cheeks.

"Just another damned mood swing." Carrie replies.

"Well that answers my question I just came to say that me and Lexy are going to head on out and get the proof of my innocence." Gumball says.

"Sounds good I want to come." Carrie says

"Sorry Carrie I don't think its a good idea I don't want you to get hurt I love you too damn much for that." Gumball says

"Thanks for caring. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good." Gumball says

Lexy was a little bit jealous. Okay a lot jealous she still had feelings for Gumball but she knew he moved on.

"Gumball lets go we have not the time to lose." Lexy says.

"Bye Carrie."

"Bye Gummy-Puss." Carrie says back

"To Simian!" Gumball exclaims

"Lets do it."

Time stops once again "You Must INCREASE YOUR VISION to find the true culprit THE ONE WHO HAS LOVED THE PRINCIPAL that is the DUO."

OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU ALL KNOW WHO THIS DUO IS SO I WONT BOTHER WITH THE EXPLANATION THING THIS TIME AROUND  
IMPORTANT INFO

**THIS STORY WILL BE SEQUELED IN THE LIFE OF IENZO IT WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER HE IS BORN THANKS**

Disclaimer: I do not own any TAWoG characters

Lexy Belongs to Lexboss


	20. IMPRTANT INFO BEYOND BELIF

**IMPORTANT AS HELL**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE MY DAMN STORY DONT F***ING READ IT IM ALSO ONLY A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME I WONT END THE STORY I JUST WANT TO DO WHAT I WANT EVER HEARD OF FREEDOM OF SPEECH**

**I CAN DO ALMOST EVERYTHING I WANT TO MY OWN LIMITS SO YOU CAN HATE ON ME MY STORY HELL EVEN MY FRIENDS **

**I JUST WANT TO SAY I DONT GIVE A FLYING S*** WHAT YOU SAY**

Disclaimer: do not own TAWoG or characters

Lexy is Lexboss creation


	21. Chapter 21 The Duo

Ok here is the next chapter The Duo please enjoy

"The duo so it is the one who has loved the principal we know that is Simian, but increase our vision what does that mean?" Gumball asks.

"I dont know it is either Brown but he is the commisoner, so it shouldn't be him maybe William wasnt he Simians eye in the sky?" Lexy asks.

"Ok first lets check Simian first sice we migh be able to get her to talk." Gumball proposes

"Agreed." Lexy says.

"First thngs first do you know where her house is Gumall?" Lexy asks

"I think so but first lets check the school recrds it sure to have her personal info on it." Gumall says

"Ok lets begin." Lexy says while starting to hold Gumballs hand. Gumball also hols Lexys hand.

The two are waling down to the school when they notice Simian running out of the school with blood on her hands and chest.

"Lexy you go trail Simian I will go to the school to see wbat happened."

Lexys area

Lexy is trailing Simian until she runs into her house. Lexy is looking for a way in andsbe inds a tree next to An open window.

"Yes I got it." Lexy says quietly

She can hear many evil laughs from inside the house but what really makes her pissed is that Simian actually killed someone.

she climbs in through the window trying to avod getting noticed. She is overhearing the entire conversation on how to get rid of Gumball.

"That is why I majorly injured Tobias so when Brown gets there he will see what "Gumball" Did." Simian says

"Meeting dissmissed."

"Okay timeto get out of here." Lexy thought

Gumballs area

Gumball is running in to the school fo see what happened whe Simian ran out covered in blood.

Gumball looks around until he heard a faint voice saying "Help me." Gumball thlught the voice sounded familiar so he checked it out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD TOBIAS WHO DID THIS!?" Gumall asks while trying to cover his wounds.

"I..it was Si...Simian." Tobias says faintly he has a knife stuck in his chest and multiple stab wounds.

"I KNEW IT! Its okay im calling the police." Gumball says.

Just then Gumball hears multiple sirens coming towards them.

"I forgot to mention it Siman called the cops." Tobias said with pain in his voice.

"Its okay Tobias i will help." Gumball says.

WILL GUMBALL BE ABLE TO PROVE HE DID NOT HURT TOBIAS AND WILL GUMBALL BE ABLE TO PROVE HE INNOCENT FIND OUT SOON

Disclaimer: i dont own TAWoG characters or Lexy


	22. Chapter 22 The police

You know it is hard dealing with this story and I'm glad it could happen. I realize mistakes I have made and will try to fix them. Anyways onto the story.

"STEP OUTSIDE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" an officer says from outside the building

"Ok I have a plan Tobias, what Im gonna do. I will go outside and tell them what really happened." Gumball syas

"W..What if they don't *Cough* believe you?" Tobias asks in a worried tone.

"I will go from there most likely I will tell them that it was Miss. Simian." Gumball says

"What if that does not work?" Tobias asks in more pain.

"Hey you know me." Gumball says jokingly.

"Heh yeah." Tobias says while losing consciousness.

Gumball proceeds with his plan but first he got a good amount of textbooks to keep pressure on Tobias's wounds.

Outside the school

"HEY!" Gumball yells.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" an officer yells.

"WHY SHOULD I!? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!?" Gumball asks with his pupils almost turning red and tears coming from his eyes.

"WE WOULD BE DELIGHTED!" The officer says.

"Miss. Simian happened she was in the school, my friend Tobias was in there, She stabbed him and *Buzz* *Buzz* hold on." Gumball says

He is reading a text from Lexy that says "Simian did it to make sure you got locked away she said and I quote. There is no way Gumball Watterson can get out of this one."

"Back to what happened, Simian stabbed Tobias to make sure I got locked away not just for Hacking and Fraud but now for assault and attempted Murder. Im going to read the text I just got from my sister word for word. Simian did it to make sure you got locked away here is what Simian said "There is no way Gumball Watterson can get out of this one." Gumball says to the police force.

"Well where is Tobias?" Officer McKinley asked.

"He is in the school's main entrance." Gumball replies.

"is he still alive?"

"Yes I put multiple textbooks over all his wounds to keep pressure on them."

"OKAY LISTEN UP EVERYONE HALF OF YOU GUYS GO FIND SIMIAN THE OTHER FOURTH OF YOU GO BACK TO BASE EVERONE ELSE STAY WITH ME AND HELP THE KID." McKinley shouts.

"ROGER THAT!" all the officers say in unison.

at lexy's area

"Alright I think I have everything I need to keep Gumball safe, Now time to get out of this Wretched place."

Lexy is leaving Miss. Simian's place just as the cops show up.

"Hey you are you Gumballs sister." An officer says reffering to Lexy.

"Yes why?" Lexy asks

"Go to Elmore High he is there."

"Ok Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

Lexy begins a mad dash to Elmore High. She arrives at the school to see gumball sitting on the steps crying.

"Gummy-Puss what's wrong?" Lexy asks

"Im wondering why Simian would go through this much to do this to me. I mean I knew she didn't like me but to nearly kill Tobias that's to far." Gumball says While Mourning over Tobias.

"Well you know she is just an evil mind behind a mask. Now cmon lets get you home." Lexy says.

"Okay."

Disclaimer: TAWoG characters are not mine

Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	23. MORE INFORMATION

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT SPECIFIENG THE AGE GUMBALL AND CARRIE ARE 18 AND THE ELMORE JR. HIGH THING WAS A MISTAKE IM GOING TO FIX THAT ASAP. IF YOU ARE WIONDERING WHATS HAPPENENING BETWEEN GUMBALL AND LEXY READ THE TWINS: MORE THATN A BROTHERLY SISTERLY LOVE THANKS**

Disclaimer: i dont own TAWoG characters or Lexy


	24. Chapter 24 The last days

**Okay everyone sorry for the age mix up and that jazz so here is the second to last chapter of the story**

**"**Lets get you home Gumball." Lexy says

"Okay, hopefully mom and dad found me a Lawyer." Gumball says.

"I thought you said they had no hearts?" Lexy questions

"I did, but that was before I needed one." Gumball says

"That is so true." Lexy says. "So want to go over and see Carrie?"

"Eh what the hell why not." Gumball says.

Lexy and Gumball are walking over to Carrie's house when time halts once again

"Gumball, even in the deepest of darkness there will always be a light, a light that you have found you have gotten everything you need for your innocence to be proven." The voice says, but Gumball recognizes it tis time from his preminiton dream.

"Ienzo?" Gumball asks.

"Uhh Ummm no... Ok yea its me." Ienzo says while revealing himself from his cloak.

"Well now I know you have Time manipulation powers I will be sure to keep that in mind, heh." Gumball says

"Anyways I should get out of here." Ienzo says while activating his flowmotion(Look it up).

"Wait I still have questions!" Gumball shouts but he is to late.

Time resumes as Ienzo leaves sight.

"Hey Gumball why did everything go dark for a small time?" Lexy asks

"That was my future son halting time to speak to me." Gumball says.

"Right... Anyways lets go down to Carrie's house now." Lexy says.

"Ok."

The two arrive at her house and hear shouting coming from the front door.

"WELL FORGET YOU IM GOING TO SEE GUMBALL!" Carrie exclaims as she throws open her front door leaving Gumball behind it.

The door slowly creaks back to reveal a flattened Gumball "Ow."

Carrie slowly look back and drops her stuff and runs to Gumball to ask if he is okay.

"I'm fine I have 9 lives remember."

"More like 2 now." Lexy interjects.

"Heh Yea." Gumball chuckles back.

"Look Carrie you're having family troubles right now Right? So come down to our place till they cool off." Gumball suggests.

"Yea I'm cool with that."

The trio walks down to Gumballs house.

"Hey Gumball." Says an older Mr. Robinson

"Hi Mr. Robinson." Gumball says.

"I see you finally earned his trust." Carrie says.

"Yea it really took a while." Gumball says.

"I'll bet it was worth it." Carrie says

"It was." Gumball says.

The three walk into the house and are greeted by the family of Wattersons.

"Gumball Lexy, oh hi Carrie, There is a surprise for you upstairs." Nicole says

"OH OH OH OH WhAT IS IT!?" Gumball exclaims being his typical self.

"You will have to find out." Nicole says.

"Okay mom, Carrie stay down here and have a nice time kay." Gumball says

"Okay." Carrie says.

The two slowly open a door and see pink ears and a computer light.

"Who is there?" says a familiar feminine voice.

"Anais is that you?" Gumball and Lexy asks in unison.

"Yep." Anais says.

The two go into a group hug with Anais.

"Gumball by the way we got you a Lawyer." Anais says

"Ohh thank you little sis." Gumball says.

The three make there way down the stairs and see Carrie talking it up with the rest of the Family.

"Hey guys I'm getting kind of tired so I will head up to bed." Gumball says.

"I will come with you. Good night everyone." Carrie says.

"Okay but Door stays open I don't want two grandkids." Nicole says

"OK Good night mom and dad." Gumball says.

"Good night." Everyone says before heading up to there respective rooms.

The night and next day was very uneventful basically Gumball went through with his family about what he will do and say while in court, he walked Carrie home played his game of Dodj or Daar with Darwin, and lastly he went and saw Tobias at the hospital. Gumball left him a note that said "Tobias buddy if you want Penny she is yours -gumball"

The next next day.

"Gumball wake up its the day." Nicole says

"Okay im ready."

Well its the day for Gumball can he pull through find out next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own TAWoG characters or Lexy


End file.
